


一路向gay

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 直掰弯，1变0，年下，略渣吉吉有女友，莱莱瓜不洁
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

时间是晚上十一点，五彩斑斓的霓虹灯在表盘上反光，灯光闪烁的频率和秒针齿轮的转动速率差不多。车在马路沿边熄着火，手机铃声响了一阵仍无人接听后，渐渐趋于平静。两抹人影缓缓从灯红酒绿的背景里走出来，那轮廓吉尔菲艾斯很熟悉。他抬起头，视线正好对上出现在面前的金发男子，对方揽着一个步履飘忽的男孩的腰，白净的面上隐约有些醉意。吉尔菲艾斯立刻打着发动机，下车替对方拉开后座，接过他怀中意识不清的男孩塞了进去。  
“都说了不用过来，怎么还是来了？”  
“这是我的职责所在。把他送回去吗？您呢？”  
“我不过去。到了以后给我发个消息吧。”  
“是。来回大概四十分钟。”  
“今晚不用来接我了。时候不早了，把他送回去之后，你也回家休息吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯望向对方的衣着，他肩上落着夜场的金粉，领口敞开了两粒扣子，浑身沾着酒气与各路香水、烟草混杂的气息。看得出莱因哈特今晚应该是另有安排了。  
“那么我明早到哪接您？”  
“没关系，不用来接。我会自己打车。”  
“还是交给我吧。知道您在哪的话，我也放心些。”  
“……好吧。”  
金发男人脱下外套盖在后座的男孩身上，顺手捋了捋对方额前的发丝，露出男孩那张稚气未脱的睡颜。“晚点我再把地址发给你，你就安心睡觉吧。”  
“一点钟还没消息的话，我会给您打电话。”  
照料着情人的男子转过脸来，无奈地勾起一抹笑容：“吉尔菲艾斯，你这么可靠的话，我会过分依赖你的。”  
“随时效劳。”  
“我真是招到宝了。那就这么说定吧。”莱因哈特拍了拍他的肩膀，“明早再见。”  
“明早见。”  
后视镜里的高挑身影立在街边，那抹金色的发丝在霓虹灯的映衬下绚丽夺目，他目送着吉尔菲艾斯离开，距离越拉越远，直到彼此看不见。  
红发青年的注意力回到路面上，这个时间路上没多少行人，一路都畅通无阻。他瞥了一眼后座的那个男孩，对方个子小巧，长得并不怎么漂亮，但很清纯，一看就是大学生，应该还是很规矩的那种大学生。根本不需要谁来作证，他一定是为了能和莱因哈特在一起才选择了融入纸醉金迷的生活。他看上了莱因哈特的哪一点都不稀奇，但他只是莱因哈特的男友之一。吉尔菲艾斯很清楚地知道，这些男孩们也都知道，莱因哈特不属于他们之中的任何一个。  
同性恋男人就和异性恋男人一样，往往会追求更青春活力的伴侣。莱因哈特不过才二十六七，事业有成，又生得相当俊美，自然更容易寻觅到理想的对象。吉尔菲艾斯兼职以来，已经送过了不少他的小男友回家，他们都是清一色的柔美可人的男孩，嗓音动听，肢体纤柔，打扮得入时可爱。那是莱因哈特青睐的类型，吉尔菲艾斯没有任何地方和这些男孩相似，除了他和他们一样年轻。  
男孩一路都在熟睡，到了公寓楼下才清醒了些，但还是没法自己走。吉尔菲艾斯将他送上楼，直接放到了床上，随即给莱因哈特发了条消息。莱因哈特回复得很快，就像在等着他的联络一样，吉尔菲艾斯不自觉地笑了一下，看到面前被对方关心着的男孩，又恢复了平静。  
他给男孩打了杯水放到床头柜上，离开前，顺手拿走了莱因哈特的外套。明早没有外套的话，莱因哈特会着凉，吉尔菲艾斯是这么想的。  
身为中产阶级家庭的独生子，吉尔菲艾斯的大学生活其实并不拮据。但由于交往了女友，也出于尝试的心态，他在大二那年投递了兼职的简历，以赚取更多的生活费。有几家事业单位与培训机构联络他做文职或家庭教师，而在参与了一系列的面试之后，他最终选择了一份司机的工作。  
伊丽莎白起初不理解，考虑到薪水不错与闲暇时间的充足，便不再对他的选择抱有微词。但她不知道的是，吉尔菲艾斯之所以选择了这份兼职，并非是考虑到薪水和休假方面的优惠，而单纯是对当时的面试官——也就是他如今服务的老板心生向往。莱因哈特是个充满了魅力的年轻男子，尤其吸引对今后的人生满怀斗志的在校生，即便不与他共事，也乐意与他相处。吉尔菲艾斯不认为拿了驾照不过两年的自己能在一群业务娴熟的职业司机中脱颖而出，偏偏次日接到了被录用的通知。刚开始是他和一名中年男子换班，后来那人辞了职，他课余空闲时间多，便完全担任起司机的活，一干便是一年半。  
莱因哈特从没在他面前避讳自己的性取向，即便不做介绍，从他们的相处气氛吉尔菲艾斯也能感觉得出与普通同性交往的不同，因而当他得知莱因哈特的床伴是男性时，自然也不意外，只是多少心情微妙。他不止一次好奇莱因哈特究竟是怎样看待自己这个同性，而根据对方交往的对象们来看，他不必多虑，自己完全不是莱因哈特喜欢的类型。  
洗漱完毕后，吉尔菲艾斯这才想起有通电话没接，正是他的女友伊丽莎白打来的。他连忙询问对方是否已经入睡，消息全都已读未回，他将来电回拨过去，对方却一直拒接，最后竟然选择了关机。红发青年不禁对女友莫名的闹脾气心生烦闷，索性不再理会对方，关上灯入睡。  
或许是被这么一通闹的，吉尔菲艾斯辗转难眠了一夜，次日早早地起了床，天还蒙蒙亮就驱车赶往莱因哈特告诉他的地址。到了小区内，他片刻没有等待，径直上了楼，准确无误地找到了莱因哈特昨晚过夜的门牌号。  
这不是吉尔菲艾斯第一次从床伴家里接走莱因哈特，但这是第一次莱因哈特会留下来过夜。对于这个让莱因哈特区别对待的男孩，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住想知道对方是什么样的人。  
工作日的早上还没正式开始，过道上一片安宁，没有一点杂乱的人声。虽然什么都没听见，但吉尔菲艾斯已经想象到了屋内发生的一切，昨晚莱因哈特是怎样和他的床伴拥吻着踏进了屋内，会把衣物散落在哪里，他会是温柔或是渴求。  
金发男人开门的时候才刚刚洗过澡，身上很清爽，见他站在门外有些吃惊：“你怎么上来了？站着多累，就在车里等着嘛。”  
“谁在门口？”  
屋内的男孩问道，穿过门缝看到了他。吉尔菲艾斯迅速地和他对视了一眼，这个男孩他没什么印象，比昨晚的那个要好看，但还是不及莱因哈特。他身上的睡袍看起来价格不菲，与那张青稚的脸庞并不相符。他的发梢在滴水，红发青年无意识地皱起了眉头。  
“是吉尔菲艾斯吗？怎么在门口等着，要进来坐坐吗？”  
“不用了，我们现在就走。”  
莱因哈特抢在他前面答复，换好鞋，理了理衣领，冲吉尔菲艾斯低声说：“别理他。”  
“他认识我吗？”  
“嗯，他在停车场见过你，对你挺感兴趣的。”  
“为什么？”  
“想听夸奖啊。因为你长得又高又帅，是个靠得住的家伙。”莱因哈特的眼里闪烁着狡黠俏皮的光芒，勾起不怎么正经的笑容，但看起来丝毫不邪恶：“而且你温柔体贴，善解人意，还身强体壮。不过一听说你是直男，他马上就对你丧失兴趣了。”  
红发青年懵懂地点点头：“看来直男不受欢迎啊。”  
“倒也不是。只是直男总会发现还是女人更好，与其等着被抛弃，看着自己的心爱之人奔向一个理想的妻子组成家庭，不如不要开始。当然了，我不是说我的经历，我没有和直男交往过。”  
“那您讨厌直男吗？”  
“我不讨厌你。”莱因哈特笑着抬起手，即将触碰到他的发梢时陡然停住了，然后快速收了回来。“是不是冒犯到你了？”  
“没关系，如果您想这么做的话，我不反感。”  
“是我不好，今后我会注意的。”莱因哈特短暂地沉默了一阵，用试探的语气开口：“昨天，你女朋友没有生气吧？”  
红发青年出乎意料地愣了，“您怎么知道她生气了？”  
“昨天是你们交往两周年的纪念日啊。”金发男子挑起一边眉头打量他：“去年这时候你还向我请假了。我以为你是不是分手了，也不好问。”  
“这倒是……”吉尔菲艾斯一阵懊恼，他居然将这件事给忘了。难怪昨天莱因哈特一直要他休息，但他想到对方要晚上出门，又放不下心。  
“所以，你是不是今天该好好补偿人家了？”  
“再说吧。”  
想到伊丽莎白对他的道歉可能表现出的态度，吉尔菲艾斯不快地抿紧嘴唇，他的确知道该怎样安抚对方，坦诚认错，买支香水，或者买条项链，带她去逛街，吃顿浪漫的晚餐……可他一想到这些无端的精力消耗，便感到深深的厌烦。他此前并未觉得哄女友是件麻烦事，现在忽然丧失了对待恋人的耐心。莱因哈特若有所思地看着他的表情，撇开眼睛望向窗外。  
“您直接回家吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“要不要先去吃点东西？”  
“不了，我现在没有胃口。”  
吉尔菲艾斯也察觉到自己的语气不善，便不再言语，只是不时地从后视镜里打量身后的莱因哈特。金发男人白皙的脖子上有一枚隐隐约约的吻痕，他昨晚过得很好——这令吉尔菲艾斯更加不耐烦了。出于他自己也说不准的复杂心情，他故意问道：“您昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。几乎没睡着，还是自己的床舒服。”金发的老板歪了歪头，揉了揉自己的脖子：“你呢？”  
“托您的福，我也没睡好。”  
见莱因哈特默不作声地看着他，吉尔菲艾斯意识到自己对一个性取向为同性的人说出这话挺没意思。“开玩笑的，昨晚伊丽莎白拒接我的电话，我有些恼火了，也没睡好。”  
“没事。”  
莱因哈特轻飘飘地回应了一句，直到到达目的地都没人再说话。轿车稳妥地停在公寓楼下，莱因哈特没急着下车，在口袋里翻着什么。红发青年回过头，正想询问是不是落下了什么东西，对方递给了他一张卡片。樱粉色的卡面修饰得修长白皙的手指格外好看，修剪整齐的指甲盖透着健康的淡红色，吉尔菲艾斯看出了神，下意识接了过来。“反正我也用不上，给你吧。”  
是一张花店的名片。“去了报我的名字，会给你优惠的。好好哄哄她吧。”说罢他像往常一样，拍了拍吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，认真地看了他一眼，随后动作流畅地打开车门走了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

莱因哈特的外套就搭在单人沙发的扶手上，吉尔菲艾斯看到时才想起自己忘记还给他了。莱因哈特压根没问起这回事，想来也是当时给了小情，没打算再要回来。吉尔菲艾斯拿起外套，拍了拍肩头残留的金粉，挂起来放到卧室里。他一直很注意环境整洁，既然一时半会儿没机会还回去，干脆先把它收拾起来再说。  
手机见缝插针地响了一下，吉尔菲艾斯看向亮起的屏幕，是伊丽莎白发来的消息，她已经消气了。顺其自然地，他把对方约出来了，当然，没有买花。莱因哈特推荐的那家花店档次很高，即便负担得起，吉尔菲艾斯也认为没必要去折腾——刻意隆重，反倒显得他是不是想掩饰什么。  
金发女子坐在他对面点单，他撑着下巴看着对方，不自觉地开始打量女友的长相。吉尔菲艾斯并非是个以貌取人的家伙，但他也承认，他没找过样貌平庸的人做对象。伊丽莎白是乍一眼挺漂亮，仔细观察却不算耐看的类型，吉尔菲艾斯曾觉得她的金发很显气质，但莱因哈特的金发更吸引人。  
青年回过神来，发现自己又在不知不觉中想到了自己的上司。这本来没什么，如果莱因哈特不是同性恋的话，吉尔菲艾斯也不觉得这会有什么问题。可一年半以来，莱因哈特明明没对他有过什么暧昧的举动，他的问题却越来越多了。  
“从刚才起你一直在看什么？”  
伊丽莎白不自在地整理仪表，“我是不是哪里打扮得很奇怪？”  
“没有。这里的蛋糕怎么样？”  
“挺好吃的，你要尝尝我的吗？”  
红发青年看着女友喂到他嘴边的蛋糕，摇了摇头：“你吃就行了。”  
“好歹尝一口啊，忘记了交往纪念日的事我还记着呢。张嘴——”  
吉尔菲艾斯眼疾手快地捏住了对方的手腕，女性的手腕格外纤细柔软，似乎用力一点就会碎，白嫩的手指如同凝脂。但吉尔菲艾斯的脑海里满是昨天早晨在车上，莱因哈特把花店的名片递给他时，他的手指像润玉雕成的兰花，洁白无瑕，从骨子里散发出阵阵幽香。  
会把老板和女友拿来做比较已经很不对劲了，更令他不安的是他清楚地知道伊丽莎白的的确确比不上莱因哈特，莱因哈特会让男人们相形见拙，也会让女人们黯然失色。  
“我没什么胃口，你吃就行了，不用管我。”  
“你最近到底怎么回事？其实已经不是最近的事了。齐格弗里德，自从你开始打这份工，我觉得你的心思就分散了。”  
“什么意思？”他敏感地反问，“你觉得我出轨了吗？”  
“我怀疑过，但没找到证据。”  
“因为我没有出轨。”  
“你经常表现得我对你来说可有可无一样……从交往开始，我就不确定能不能和你走下去。你一次都没对我表白过，也没说过承诺什么的话。”  
“承诺？那不是中学生爱玩的把戏吗？”  
“因为你言而有信，所以才不愿意对我作承诺吧。”  
青年微微调整了下姿势，端起水杯喝了一口。“我到底哪里表现得不对劲？我之后会注意的。”  
“我说不上来，我只是有这种感觉。在你心里有什么人比我重要。”  
“那你想我怎么做？”  
“你到底是怎么想我的？齐格弗里德，我和你的前女友们相比有特别之处吗？”  
“这话题很没意思。”红发青年站起身来，“我去结账，出去走走吧。”  
“不用了，我还是回去吧。看来你今天的心情也不好，有什么话还是改天再说吧。”  
“好。”  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻答应，果断地转过身去。前台小姐在他进店时还是笑脸相迎，这会儿见他的面色不善，也没有营销的心情，匆匆给他结了账。他瞥到一旁的招牌上，上面正巧有一款定制款的生日蛋糕，潜意识心中一动。  
“这款生日蛋糕会推出多久？”  
前台小姐顺着他的视线看过去：“我们家的生日蛋糕每月都不一样，每年也会推出几款新品。”  
“这样啊。”  
“您想定什么时候的呢？”  
“那要等到明年了，今年的生日已经过了。这款有非生日蛋糕限定的吗？”  
“您可以看看这几种……”  
“你不是没胃口吗？”  
红发青年一愣，扭头发现伊丽莎白正站在他身边，已经准备离店了。前台小姐识相地将零钱找给他，顺势递给他一份小册子。“我们家新推出的蛋糕都在上面了，您可以电话订购，免费配送的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯默不作声地收起找零和册子，紧跟着女友走出了甜品店。  
难得的周末天气却不太好，天空灰蒙蒙的，不起风也不下雨。车站里没什么人在等候，正是情侣打情骂俏、缓解紧张气氛的好时机，但吉尔菲艾斯完全没打算这么做。  
沉默的分别前，伊丽莎白突然问道：“去年的一周年纪念，我们的庆祝蛋糕是你的老板送的，我没记错吧？”  
“嗯，是他送的。”  
“当时我就觉得他还挺懂行的。今天你约我来的这家店是他推荐的吗？”  
“不是。你想问什么？”  
“没什么。我要上车了。”  
“嗯，到家了说声。”  
伊丽莎白冲他挥挥手，他目送对方的公车驶离车站，低头拿出甜品店的册子，心不在焉地翻看。  
莱因哈特喜欢吃甜食，吉尔菲艾斯在上班的第一周就知道了。常常在去开会的途中莱因哈特还会趁机吃些点心，偶尔下班也会顺便给他塞些新测评的巧克力。正因为如此，吉尔菲艾斯也不自觉地关注起甜品的信息，尽管他自身对甜食兴趣不大……  
熟悉的公车出现了，红发青年甩甩头，试图将奇怪的想法甩出去。  
莱因哈特今早才回家补觉，加上天气不好，今天一整天应该哪儿也不会去了。吉尔菲艾斯擦着滴水的发梢，反复确认手机上没有新收到工作的信息。  
那件外套还挂在卧室里，如果要还回去，应该先送一趟干洗店。衣服上本来沾染了各种气味，在沙发上搁了半宿，穿堂风一吹，现在倒没什么味道了。  
吉尔菲艾斯闻了闻衣领的内侧，似乎有一股若有若无的香味，他再好奇地嗅了一下，那股在莱因哈特指尖闻到过的淡淡的香气便飘了出来。  
一想到这是莱因哈特的脖子散发出来的，青年不由自主地有了反应，他讶异地看着自己的短裤裆前变鼓了一些，心跳与血流都加快了。  
情人节距离今天多久了？两个多月——以吉尔菲艾斯的年纪来说，他的确很久没有纾解过生理欲望了。  
红发青年立刻冲进浴室，拿冷水狠狠洗了一把脸，抬头却见到镜中的自己面颊通红，下身仍在发热。他懊恼地坐下来，试图想些什么将欲望平息下去，但身体的冲动率先控制了他的大脑，偏偏让他想起那件外套的主人，想起莱因哈特脖子上的吻痕。  
见到莱因哈特身上被床伴留下的痕迹，他虽然感到很厌恶，却也不可抑制地反复想象那枚痕迹被留下的过程，想象莱因哈特当时会是什么样的反应。他是同性恋，被男人亲吻一定很兴奋，也让他乐于挑逗起男人的性兴奋。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着自己越来越明显的勃起，不禁想到莱因哈特应该很擅长处理这个，他有过那么多床伴，有过那么多次让男人舒服的经历，那双洁白如玉的双手在握着这根东西时一定很会照料。  
他按住自己的下体，警告自己不能再继续想下去了——他的双腿却不听使唤地迈开，向卧室走去，他从衣架上摘下莱因哈特的外套，再次闻着衣服内侧属于那个人的体香。  
一瞬间全身的躁动都得以被安抚，如潮水一般退去，下一刻却更加猛烈地翻滚而来。吉尔菲艾斯抱着那件外套倒在床里，就像抱住的是那个金发男人一样，他一只手伸进短裤，握住自己滚烫发硬的下体撸动。  
想象莱因哈特的模样很容易，有了他的外套就更具体了。情欲让吉尔菲艾斯的感官变得灵敏，他闻到了外套上其他的味道，烟草、酒精、香水……随着这些味道的混合，莱因哈特的放荡也更清晰了。  
莱因哈特会用什么样的神情和人做爱，他会说什么样的情话或做着什么样的喘息，要做到什么程度他会高潮……  
他的脖子，他的锁骨，他的胸膛，他的乳房，他的腰，他的肚脐，他的胯，他的阴茎，他的大腿，他的膝盖，他的小腿，他的脚踝，他的接吻和前戏，他的勃起和射精，吉尔菲艾斯疯狂地想象这些，他全都没有亲眼见过的这些，只能从那一枚别人留下的吻痕所想象到的这些。  
浓郁的怒意从吉尔菲艾斯的胸口溢出，同时催生了他更强烈的情欲。红发青年的呼吸变得不平稳，他想象莱因哈特做爱的脸，想象那张冷清高傲的面庞情潮泛滥的样子，快速地给自己打手铳，甚至开始想象自己在惩罚他的多情。  
他责备莱因哈特对情人们的不忠，但这不是他潜意识中想惩罚莱因哈特的本因。他的确看不惯对方浪荡的生活方式，更令他愤懑的是莱因哈特与之相对的认真，他见识过莱因哈特的真诚，他的真诚和放荡是割裂开的两部分。  
他究竟在不满莱因哈特的哪里，吉尔菲艾斯不愿去深想，也不敢去深想，罪恶感与羞耻感涌上他的胸膛，此刻的禁忌之事令他倍感刺激，腰部主动地挺动起来，在自己的手中抽送。  
从他青春期萌芽，第一次遗精开始，他从来没想过自己有一天会想着一个男人自慰，还是在自己明明交往了女友的情况下。  
但莱因哈特让他欲罢不能，在吉尔菲艾斯虚幻的想象中，金发男人露出了勾引人蹂躏的表情，他的金发随着剧烈的顶弄晃荡，打开的两条腿挂在他的肩上，全身白皙的肌肤被干得发红——  
吉尔菲艾斯低哼一声，小腹收紧，捂在阴茎顶端的掌心里一滩湿凉。  
高潮的余韵中他愈发清醒，回过神来，他立刻抛掉怀中的外套，大脑一阵阵发麻。  
这只是一时欲望累积起来的爆发，他想做了，想发泄了，用的什么东西并不重要，这件外套就在手边，刚好是莱因哈特的而已。  
这是一场意外。他对男人没有这种想法，绝对不能有下次——吉尔菲艾斯看着自己掌心里的白浊想到。


	3. Chapter 3

三个小时的钟点房，现在只剩不到一个小时了，他们还没开始干正事。伊丽莎白原本裹着浴巾，现在已经把衣服一件件穿了起来，坐在桌前将笔记本的键盘敲得噼啪作响。  
红发青年也不着急，赤裸着上身靠到窗边，百无聊赖地环顾四周的风景。和女友出来开房纯粹是一时冲动之举。又有段日子没亲密过了，或许是自己上周纾解过的原因，吉尔菲艾斯现在说不上有多么兴致高昂。  
就朝外这么一瞥，他恍然见到了一抹熟悉的身影，就在对面拐角的咖啡馆二楼，一个长着显眼金发的俊美男人在和一个人有说有笑地谈天。他的朝向正对着吉尔菲艾斯所在的位置，一举一动都很清晰。  
于是吉尔菲艾斯紧盯着对方，金发男子不时便看一眼时间，端起手边的瓷杯喝一口，似乎在等着什么。  
不知为何，吉尔菲艾斯忽然有一种心虚的感觉，不是因为莱因哈特，而是因为伊丽莎白——他在莱因哈特的眼皮子底下和别人开房。  
红发青年猛地拉上窗帘，这怪异的愧疚令他慌张失措，他明明应该庆幸自己幻想其他人来自慰这件事没有被女友发现，也坚定自己不该继续不合情理的举动，可一想到莱因哈特，他又放任对方满满地占据了自己的脑子。  
伊丽莎白扭过头来，面上的表情写着疑惑。  
“怎么了？窗外有什么？”  
“没怎么。”他拿起椅背上的衣服穿上，“你还没写完的话，干脆去图书馆吧。”  
“对面就有一家咖啡馆，去那也不错。”  
“图书馆的环境不是更好吗？”  
“坐车要一个多小时。我不想去太远的地方。”  
“那好吧。”  
怀揣着不知缘由的忐忑，吉尔菲艾斯带着女友步入了莱因哈特所在的咖啡馆内。他抱着不会被对方发现的侥幸与期望和对方偶遇的复杂心情选在了靠走廊的位置，刚坐下没多久，便见楼梯上下来了两个人，其中一位高挑纤细的金发男子正是莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特立刻就看到他了，还看到了坐在他对面的伊丽莎白。但他没有和青年打招呼的意思，只是礼节地朝他一笑，转过脸去继续和身边的人说话。同行的是个和他年纪相当的男子，比莱因哈特的个头要高，身材结实一些，谈吐十分自如。吉尔菲艾斯不记得莱因哈特会私下和这种类型的男性单独相处，在他的记忆中没有过。  
“下午好，罗严克拉姆先生。”  
吉尔菲艾斯最终在莱因哈特经过他身边时喊出口，金发男人转过身来，伊丽莎白也闻声抬起头。莱因哈特顺势看了看手表，拍拍他的肩膀，笑道：“两个半小时，不赖嘛。”  
旁人不能理解莱因哈特指的什么，但红发青年迅速反应过来对方是调侃他开房的时间，不禁浑身僵硬——莱因哈特从一开始就看到他进宾馆了。  
“这是谁？”  
“齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，一个很不错的小伙子。还没本科毕业。”  
“在你手下做事？”  
“马上合同到期就解约了。”  
“哦？不续约吗？”  
“人家只是课余时间兼职做司机，以后还有别的出路呢。”  
男人和吉尔菲艾斯对视了半晌，看向他对面的女友，回到他脸上的视线中没有丝毫敌意。“的确是个很不错的小伙子。”  
见对方不把他放在眼里的样子，吉尔菲艾斯心头火起，插嘴道：“我很愿意在您的手下做事，罗严克拉姆先生。如果您不反对的话，我也想尝试应聘其他的岗位。”  
“我会拭目以待的。那么今天就不打扰你休假了。”  
金发男人淡淡地瞟了一眼他对面的伊丽莎白，拉过旁人的胳膊，催促道：“我们走吧。”  
男人不时地回过头打量红发青年，伊丽莎白全程无话地看着他们，待莱因哈特和那人离开后，低声问吉尔菲艾斯：“你老板条件这么好，有没有女朋友？”  
“没有。你问这个干什么？”  
“他和那个男的关系有点暧昧，你不觉得吗？”  
在吉尔菲艾斯感到大脑里有什么东西断裂了的同时，他屏住了呼吸，平静地说：“他们不是你说的那样。”  
“我没有想贬低少数群体的意思。他俩间的气氛很微妙，那个男人看你老板的眼神有些不寻常。不过也可以理解，你老板的确是不同寻常地好看——”  
“他们不是你想的那种关系。”红发青年打断对方，“他们只有生意上的来往。”  
“你怎么知道？你甚至不认识那个人，怎么知道他和你老板之间没点什么？”  
“因为罗严克拉姆先生不喜欢那种类型的人。够了吧，伊丽莎白，别再胡乱猜测了。”  
金发女子被他突如其来的脾气震住了，讪笑道：“‘罗严克拉姆先生不喜欢那种类型的人’……听起来你好像很不满似的。”  
红发青年挑起一边眉毛：“我有吗？”  
“得了吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯试图说服自己，莱因哈特喜欢的是娇柔可爱的年轻男孩，和比他高大结实的成熟男性之间绝无发展的可能，但他无法控制住自己去设想那两个人之间是什么关系，是不是接下来会去开房，莱因哈特会不会让那个人碰自己……他不知道自己为什么想对这件事一探究竟，也不想知道自己为什么会为此生气。  
“我发现每次提到你老板的时候你都很不耐烦。”  
“如果你觉得不快，那就不要提他。”  
“不是我觉得不快，是你觉得不快。”  
“我没有觉得提到他让人不快，只是你谈论的话题让我很反感。”  
“那好，我们不说他的感情问题了。我们自己还有感情问题要解决呢。”  
青年抬起头来，“什么意思？”  
“如你所见，我们现在就和普通朋友没什么区别了，也许我们不用继续交往下去了。”  
“你想分手？”  
“你不想？”  
“我还没有考虑过这个问题。”  
“那你整天都在考虑什么问题？”  
除了莱因哈特的事，还是莱因哈特的事——他怎么会得出这个答案？“我会考虑看看的。”  
金发女子笑了，看起来是被气笑的：“齐格弗里德，你那么聪明，怎么会这么迟钝？”  
“给我一个月的时间。”  
“不，只有一周。一周之后你还继续这样的话，我们就分手。”  
对方坚决又强势的态度令他心下不悦，但他的理智克制住了自己立刻应允分手的冲动。“我知道了。”  
不欢而散。吉尔菲艾斯已经不记得这是第几次和伊丽莎白以负面情绪作为约会的收尾，可以肯定的是，这次他感到了不安。和女友分手这件事会像一条分水岭一样将他推到岸的另一边，当他失去与“正常的”生活的维系，他会毫不犹豫地掉入名为“莱因哈特”的漩涡中。  
一直以来，他过着自觉满意的生活，家境富足，学业优异，在校左右逢源，过得顺风顺水。莱因哈特的出现是往平静的湖面上投了一颗鹅卵石，自从相遇的那天莱因哈特扰乱了他的心神，吉尔菲艾斯的心中仿佛出现了一块缺口，他对自己安然的生活产生了怀疑，只要莱因哈特不在他的视野之中，他就会有种失控的空落感悬在胸口，就像他潜意识想把对方据为己有一样。  
事情不该发展成这样，莱因哈特从来没有诱惑过他，也从来不会暧昧地亲近他，他只是非常自然地与他相处，怎么会让他产生这么多嫉妒？——吉尔菲艾斯承认那是嫉妒，他不敢想这嫉妒的源头。  
可他逃避的嫉妒驱使他走到了莱因哈特的家楼下。  
青年仰头看向楼上的窗口，莱因哈特还没回来。压抑的心跳跳得他喉咙发酸，他靠在门边，焦急地守着时间，9点、9点一刻、9点半、10点……屡次编辑消息，都在发送前被删除。他说明不了自己今晚的来意，把唐突留给莱因哈特的话，那个性格敏感的人一定会感到困扰。  
夜风起了，青年拉起衣领，靠在墙柱上避开风口。火红的发丝凌乱地吹到眼前，吉尔菲艾斯忽然想起莱因哈特捋他刘海的那次，他收回手了，如果他当时碰到了就好了。那些在后座里睡着的男孩们，都曾被莱因哈特这样温柔地对待过，他们在睡梦中对身处的幸福浑然不觉，而清醒的人见证发生在别人身上的他渴望的一切。  
表盘上的日期跳转前，莱因哈特回来了。在咖啡馆里遇见的那个人把他送回来的，吉尔菲艾斯没从花坛后出来，远远地看着那个男人替莱因哈特打开后座的门，拉住莱因哈特的手，又揽着他的腰扶他下了车。  
他想冲过去接替这一串原本是他职责范围内该做的事，不过莱因哈特随即推开了对方，没有给对方进一步接触的机会。  
轿车驶离了。莱因哈特走向电梯间，他的脚步很果断，但步伐飘忽，应该是喝了不少。吉尔菲艾斯这才跟上前，低声唤了一句：“罗严克拉姆先生，您还好吗？”  
金发男子警觉地转过头来，眯着眼打量了他一会儿，机灵劲夹在醉意里，让这个原本就年轻的男人多了一分活力的青春气。  
“吉尔菲艾斯？”金发男人展露出一个单纯的笑容：“是你啊。你怎么在这里？”  
“想着您今天出门了，会不会需要开车接送的人，但您没给我发消息。我不放心，只好先过来了。”他仔细地用视线检查莱因哈特的脖子和衣着，定了定神：“刚才好像看到那个人纠缠您，您没事吧？”  
“只是拉扯了一下，没事。”  
听出莱因哈特的语气里有隐瞒的意思，吉尔菲艾斯的心脏揪了起来。“他对您没做什么不利的事吧？”  
“我想口交不算什么‘不利’的事的吧。”  
对方调笑道，红发青年愣在原地，一句话灌进他的耳朵里，让他的四肢末端开始发冷。莱因哈特见状连忙解释：“对不起，是我不好，不该在你面前开这上不了台面的玩笑。忘了吧！我确实喝多了点，有些不清醒了……”  
“不，是我反应过度了。我只是意外，那位先生应该和您喜欢的类型有出入。”  
“谁知道呢。我只是没有试过那种类型而已。”莱因哈特移开视线，“好了，又这么晚了，你要是打算来的话提前给我说声嘛，我好叫你别等着。”  
“可我要是没来……”  
“我又不会让自己吃亏。赶紧回家休息吧。”金发男人步入电梯间里，转过身来按着开门按钮。“还是说，你想上去坐坐？”  
话是这么说，莱因哈特的神情透露其实没想收留他。这是自然，他从不带什么人回家，像吉尔菲艾斯这样能够出现在他家楼下已经是被相当纵容的表现了。  
“不用了，就不打扰您休息了。”  
“嗯。那晚安。”金发的男子冲他笑了笑，带着醉意的俊美面庞消失在电梯门后。  
吉尔菲艾斯静静地看着电梯一层层上升，停在莱因哈特所住的那一层，心脏恢复了平缓的跳动，在深夜里显得很沉重。莱因哈特的确在逃避他。不知从什么时候起，莱因哈特开始故意与他疏远距离，哪怕他俩之间本来也谈不上亲密。但今天还是表现得太明显了。  
吉尔菲艾斯想了很多，也没想明白莱因哈特疏远他的原因，再深究下去，恐怕他真的要冲上去质问莱因哈特了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
一声急切的呼唤像从脑海中回荡出来的，红发青年回过头，高挑纤细的身影出现在公寓楼下，几步向他奔过来。  
“还好你没走远。”莱因哈特气喘吁吁的，白皙的面颊上浮起嫣红，映衬精致的五官更加俏丽，炫目得令吉尔菲艾斯不敢直视。金发男人伸出手，吉尔菲艾斯下意识摊开掌心——是车钥匙。“这么晚了，你开我的车回去吧。”  
“您要是要用车的话……”  
“我到时会联系你的。”  
青年紧紧攥住车钥匙，“好。我等您的消息。”  
“说起来，你等了多久？”  
“十来分钟吧。”  
“是吗……”金发男子自顾自地笑了一下，“偏偏是你。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“没事。回家路上小心。”  
“我会的。”  
有一瞬间他以为莱因哈特会吻他一下，也许不在嘴唇上，而是脸颊上，一只手勾着他的肩膀或搂着他的脖子。但莱因哈特不可能这么做，他甚至也没有拍他的肩膀，只是就这么转身离开了。  
要不是手中的车钥匙，吉尔菲艾斯还以为自己是出现了幻觉。  
莱因哈特会知道他在撒谎吗？他等了很久，手指在秋夜里冰凉，而莱因哈特的掌心是滚烫的。一定会发现的吧。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是第三章 莱视角

果然，还是不行。  
莱因哈特应付着面前的男子，开始后悔今天为什么会答应这个人的邀约。什么交流合作项目的细节，只是借口罢了，他第一眼就敏感地察觉到，这人和他一样喜欢男人，而且对他殷勤过头了。  
博尔德克的纠缠不休早该让他厌烦，尤其是对方还长着一副不可爱的外表，又高大又结实，是他绝对不会出手的类型。  
真是失误了，金发男人想到，他一定是见鬼了才觉得这人的背影让他有了可以依靠的错觉，明明从正面看就完全不一样。  
“没想到你会喜欢吃甜食。”  
“谈不上喜欢，只是觉得甜食比较解压。”  
“原来如此。不过其实你嗜甜的话，给人的感觉还蛮可爱的。”  
莱因哈特礼貌地扯出一个笑容，趁对方点单的当口向窗外望去，试图缓解情绪。和另一侧的风景不同，那边是市中心交通的车水马龙，这一侧则是一条风情巷，咖啡馆的对面不巧是一家宾馆，怎么看都是情侣才会去的地方。  
想到坐在对面的男人，莱因哈特不禁对这家距离他如此之近的宾馆产生了反感，但他没能移开目光，因为一抹熟悉的身影在此时闯入了他的视线。  
那一头罕见的红发他不可能认错，是吉尔菲艾斯，他不是一个人，还带着一个女人，他们现在……走进了宾馆。  
有一瞬间莱因哈特的大脑一片空白，随即他的心脏猛地揪紧了一下，平缓地继续跳动着。他看了眼时间，才下午三点，果然是年轻人啊。  
初次见到吉尔菲艾斯时，莱因哈特就对这个温文尔雅的青年产生了好感，为此他放弃了招募职业司机的打算，而选择了这个兼职的大学生。对吉尔菲艾斯的好感带给了他前所未有的冲击，对方身上有种他不曾感受过的魔力，只要和吉尔菲艾斯在一起，他似乎就能放下肩上的担子，安然地窝在座椅里，整个车厢里都是安全的。明明涉世未深又比他年轻，却有那么可靠的背影，不管去到哪里都叫他安心。从他记事以来，这还是第一次产生能够依靠谁的信赖感。  
莱因哈特早就意识到自己对这位青年的感情是喜欢，和那些情人们都不一样的喜欢。他起初不认为这份喜欢里含有任何欲望的成分，但在得知吉尔菲艾斯与女友相处和睦之后，他尝到了名为嫉妒的醋意，他嫉妒那个女人能够光明正大地占有吉尔菲艾斯，享用吉尔菲艾斯令人耽溺的温柔。莱因哈特从来不需要什么人温柔待他，直到吉尔菲艾斯的体贴击破了他的防备。  
混乱的周遭声音吵得他头疼，他甩甩头想忘掉刚才的那一幕，取而代之的却是他不停地看向手表，不自觉地想确认吉尔菲艾斯会和那个女人在宾馆里呆多久。什么话题都转移不了莱因哈特的注意力，他控制不住自己去计算时间，猜想吉尔菲艾斯和他女友进展到哪一步了。这些设想令他越来越不耐烦，而他越是不耐烦，越是要与自己较劲一般强迫自己去接受吉尔菲艾斯正在和别人调情的事实。  
两个小时的如坐针毡磨掉了他最后的耐性，金发男人揉了揉眉心，低声道：“我忽然想起有件事要办，今天就到此为止吧。”  
“很急吗？要不要先去吃个晚饭？”  
“我现在还不饿。”  
“难得出来一次，让我好好招待你嘛。”  
生意往来的关系，莱因哈特不好生硬地拒绝对方，正想着该怎么婉拒，下了楼梯的转角，忽然见到一个有着显眼红发的青年坐在靠走廊的位置，两眼和他对视，不是让他心烦意乱的吉尔菲艾斯又是谁？  
他居然还敢出现在他面前！  
莱因哈特心头恼火，面上却维持着冷静，冲对方笑了笑，不打算和对方说话。但两人间的默契没起到作用，在他即将与对方擦身而过时，吉尔菲艾斯出声叫住了他。  
“下午好，罗严克拉姆先生。”  
莱因哈特转过身来，看了眼时间，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，故作轻松地调侃道：“两个半小时，不赖嘛。”  
“这是谁？”  
“齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，一个很不错的小伙子。还没本科毕业。”  
“在你手下做事？”  
“马上合同到期就解约了。”  
“哦？不续约吗？”  
“人家只是课余时间兼职做司机，以后还有别的出路呢。”  
金发男人淡淡地解释，想到这里，他心头平静了些。  
“的确是个很不错的小伙子。”  
“我很愿意在您的手下做事，罗严克拉姆先生。”吉尔菲艾斯的反应出乎他的意料，“如果您不反对的话，我也想尝试应聘其他的岗位。”  
我可不想再见到你了——莱因哈特冲动地这么想到，理智同样提醒他继续和吉尔菲艾斯相处的危险。“我会拭目以待的。”他瞟了一眼红发青年对面的女子，“那么今天就不打扰你休假了。我们走吧。”莱因哈特拉过身边男人的胳膊，发觉此刻的自己像在向对方求助。  
“去我刚才说的那家餐馆？”  
“行啊。”  
“之后去喝点什么？”  
“随便。”  
金发男人坐到车里，接下来的思绪再没离开过咖啡馆。那只是个再常见不过的女性，在他看来不具备任何吸引人的特质。讽刺的是，这个普通的女人有着他从出生起就不具备的条件，因而这能让她拥有莱因哈特得不到的东西。  
得不到吗？莱因哈特问自己，只要他想，他还没有失手过的经历。但吉尔菲艾斯不一样，他不想用什么手段引诱对方，只是像普通朋友一样关心吉尔菲艾斯，对方的幸福会刺痛他，但令他放心。模棱两可的暗恋不符合莱因哈特，既然他不打算出手，自己也要断得干净才行。而从今天看来，他刻意疏远对方的举动丝毫没有减退他对吉尔菲艾斯的感情。  
“你怎么了？一下午都不太对劲。”  
“有吗？可能是我太累了。”  
金发男子揉了揉眉心，将酒杯推到一边。“差不多了，我们走吧。”  
“我有间公寓就在附近，先去我那醒醒酒吧。”  
“我想直接回去。”  
“那我送送你。”  
对方捞起他的胳膊，莱因哈特本想甩开，脚下却软绵绵的，身子一晃，一手搭到了对方的肩上。  
四目相对时，气氛渐渐变得微妙，相同气场间的引力令莱因哈特迟疑了两秒，回过神来，对方已经将他压到墙上，一腿挤进他的腿间。  
他抗拒地动了动，高个男人解开他的腰带，手掌顺着他的腰际滑了下去。莱因哈特的大脑一片混沌，酒精让他恍惚了不少，以至于发展到这一步时，他的身体像往常那样接受了另一个人的触碰。  
对方的动作很轻柔，让他产生了错觉，他所设想的吉尔菲艾斯就是这种类型，一定很温柔，和他做的时候会有满满的被爱着的感觉。如果是和吉尔菲艾斯做……光是想想就让他浑身发热。莱因哈特不由得喘息出来，面前的高个男子矮下身去，他感到腿间一凉，随后温热的口腔包裹住他的下体。  
强烈的刺激带给他快感，敏感的隐私部位落入了另一个人的掌控，唤醒了他体内深处的冲动。他垂下眼睛，身下的人并不是一头红发。莱因哈特不觉得有什么奇怪的，错觉是错觉，不是幻觉，他一开始就清楚地知道，会给他做这种事的人，唯独吉尔菲艾斯是不可能的。  
男人的双手从他的胯移向了臀部，宽厚的大手颇具威胁地揉捏起来。他的勃起被吞进了喉咙深处，但他却开始不在状态——果然，这种类型的还是不行。  
一旦脱离情欲支配，再被这么对待犹如一种侵犯，令莱因哈特浑身不适。  
“别弄了……”  
他试图推开对方，对方的力气却比他大。这也是莱因哈特忌讳比他强壮的男人的原因，一想到他们拥有强迫别人的力量，就令他心有余悸。  
“和我试一次，怎么样？”对方按住他的手腕，在他耳边喘着粗气：“你没做过这边吧？我不会伤害到你的，对第一次的我很有经验……”  
“我拒绝。”  
金发男人果断地说道，转过身整理好衣裤，一时的失误令他面颊发烫，再次痛恨起自己一冲动便不管不顾的个性。“刚才的事我会当作没发生过。我现在要回去了。”  
“至少让我送你回去吧。”男人抬起手，“我保证不动你。”  
莱因哈特冷冷地打量了他一眼，默不作声地钻到车里。刚才差一点，他就要习惯性地让吉尔菲艾斯过来接他了，明明吉尔菲艾斯是他现在最不想见到的人，却控制不住自己想要依赖对方的心情。  
全都怪吉尔菲艾斯，要不是他那么体贴的话，他也不会沉迷于被人温柔相待。金发男人望向车窗外，沿路的风景都陌生得不行，谁都好，快点让他不要再这么反常了吧，他可不想傻傻地被直男伤透心啊。  
“到了。”  
一个不熟悉的声音从前方响起，男子打开后座的车门，拉住他的手，顺势揽住了他的腰。“要我送你上去吗？钥匙给我吧。”对方的手在他的腰间摸索，不怎么规矩。即便喝多了，心情再恶劣，莱因哈特也没松懈到会让一个对他有企图的人进到他家里。  
“不用了，我自己能走。”  
他不轻不重地推了对方一把，男人便识趣地松了手。“那好。我先回去了。”对方目光灼灼地注视着他，“下周见。”  
“嗯。”  
到楼梯间的路歪歪扭扭的，莱因哈特有预感明天早上会头痛了。也许他不该回家，随便去个谁那里，外面的床睡不习惯也无所谓，只要有温热的躯体能够让他短暂地感到安心就好。但他终究还是决定回家了，他现在没有心情见到任何情人。  
“罗严克拉姆先生，您还好吗？”  
身后传来的一声问候令他打了个激灵，他第一反应以为是刚才的男人跟着他过来了，回过头却发现不是博尔德克，而是吉尔菲艾斯——  
就像幻觉一样，这个红发青年像施展了魔法突然出现在他面前。  
“吉尔菲艾斯？”他不太确定地唤了一声，自己也未察觉的畅快从胸膛中溢出来：“是你啊。你怎么在这里？”  
“想着您今天出门了，会不会需要开车接送的人，但您没给我发消息。我不放心，只好先过来了。”青年关切地看着他，“刚才好像看到那个人纠缠您，您没事吧？”  
还不如有事呢，莱因哈特不满地想，我现在最不想见到的就是你。“只是拉扯了一下，没事。”  
“他对您没做什么不利的事吧？”  
“我想口交不算什么‘不利’的事的吧。”  
他无不自嘲地说出这句话，却见青年面色僵硬，明显是对他如此直白地坦诚同性行为产生了反感。莱因哈特暗自发恼，平时他从不这么说话，偏偏是今天，在这个人面前丢了脸。  
“对不起，是我不好，不该在你面前开这上不了台面的玩笑。”他感到自己的面颊在发烧，“忘了吧！我确实喝多了点，有些不清醒了……”  
“不，是我反应过度了。我只是意外，那位先生应该和您喜欢的类型有出入。”  
“谁知道呢。我只是没有试过那种类型而已。”接下来也不打算再试了，体验实在是太糟了。“好了，又这么晚了，你要是打算来的话提前给我说声嘛，我好叫你别等着。”  
“可我要是没来……”  
“我又不会让自己吃亏。”他打断对方，“赶紧回家休息吧。”  
青年没动，一直等他进了电梯，按好了楼层，吉尔菲艾斯仍乖巧地站在他面前，那双眼睛让莱因哈特想起了路边纸箱子里等着被带回家的幼犬。  
“……还是说，你想上去坐坐？”  
拜托他千万别答应——莱因哈特心中警告道，否则他很可能借着酒劲做些让自己后悔的事。  
“不用了，就不打扰您休息了。”  
他松了口气，同时强烈的失落感一直沉到他的胸口。“嗯，那晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
电梯门关上了，莱因哈特的酒也醒了，心情忽然顺畅了不少。回想今天下午的一切还像做了噩梦一样，要是他没答应博尔德克的邀约就好了，他就不会撞见吉尔菲艾斯和女友开房，也不会被和他无关的小事闹得心烦意乱了。  
金发男人抬起手腕，马上快要十二点，换作平时，他绝不会这么晚还让吉尔菲艾斯等他，这个时间吉尔菲艾斯想要回家的话，只能打车了。  
那双清澈又专注的碧蓝色眼睛再次出现在他面前，就像洞悉了他的意图，却毫不责备他的抛弃。莫名其妙的愧疚感令莱因哈特深感耻辱与愤怒，他掀起被子盖在头上，无法不去想楼下的红发青年，他在楼下等了多久，打车回家的话身上的钱有没有带够，今晚起了风，他穿得也不多。因为担心特地来见他，他却急不可耐地要甩开对方，吉尔菲艾斯是心思细腻的人，会不会失落……莱因哈特躺不住了。  
高挑的身影才挪动到路灯下，金发男人急切地叫住对方，深怕对方听不见他的声音，迈着发软的双腿向对方奔去。  
“还好你没走远。”金发男人平缓了一会儿呼吸，将手中的车钥匙交给对方。“这么晚了，你开我的车回去吧。”  
这真不是个叫住对方的好理由，但这是眼下唯一的理由。  
“您要是要用车的话……”  
“我到时会联系你的。”  
“好。我等您的消息。”  
莱因哈特迅速地打量了青年一眼，他的衣领拉得高高的，挡住了脖子。“说起来，你等了多久？”  
“十来分钟吧。”  
“是吗……”这么明显的谎言，他不由笑了，“偏偏是你。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“没事。回家路上小心。”  
“我会的。”  
那家伙的手是凉的，一定等了很久。为什么要撒谎，为什么不提前通知他？不想让他在意吗？怎么可能不在意？他等这么久是为了什么？  
一连串的困惑缠绕着他的呼吸，金发男人看着镜中自己的脸，冰凉的水珠滚落，让他彻底冷静了下来。吉尔菲艾斯和女友之间的和睦深深地印在他的脑海中，对方喜欢的是那样的女人，今后结婚生子、平淡幸福地过完一生，这很适合吉尔菲艾斯。而他是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，一个绝不会让自己吃亏落败的强者，这就是他不需要拥有吉尔菲艾斯的温柔的理由。


	5. Chapter 5

“你很瞧不起我吧？”  
“没有的事。”  
“明明他不喜欢我，我还一直缠着他……”  
“罗严克拉姆先生只是不擅长表达。”  
“只是不擅长表达吗，”男孩自嘲地笑了笑，“他也不会对我主动，其实他一次都没主动过。”  
“既然他和你在一起，一定不讨厌你。”  
“谁知道呢，也许哪天他换了口味就不要我了，我也要做好被甩的准备啊。”对方安静了一会儿，问道：“他还有别人，对吧？”  
“对不起，这种事我无权过问。”  
“别掩饰了，你明明见过。就刚才那个个子很高的男人，他俩睡过吗？”  
“没有，”吉尔菲艾斯斩钉截铁地说道，“他不是罗严克拉姆先生喜欢的类型。”  
“你说得好像很了解他似的。也对，你陪他时间最长，应该很清楚他的喜好。”男孩凑近吉尔菲艾斯，趴在主驾驶的靠椅上：“你呢？你喜欢男人吗？”  
“我有女朋友。”  
“有女朋友又不代表不喜欢男人。”  
“我没有尝试另一边的打算。”  
“但是面对莱因哈特那种人，不可能不心动的吧？”  
从后视镜里投来的视线几乎能将他看穿，吉尔菲艾斯不紧不慢地移开目光：“我的确是被罗严克拉姆先生所吸引才选择了这份兼职。”  
“所以，难道你一次都没想过吗？和女孩子的不一样，绝对超乎你的想象，保证你会忘不掉的。”男孩揶揄又神秘地冲他一笑，“说起来，莱因哈特可不光脸漂亮，就连那个地方也比别人好看，亏他一直在用呢。”  
“这种事情——请不要告诉我。”  
身后的男孩以为是逗到了他而乐不可支，“不过要不是他不肯，我也想上他一次试试。”  
吉尔菲艾斯骤然握紧了方向盘，对方将下流的说辞用在莱因哈特身上已经令他火冒三丈，偏偏那是莱因哈特的情人，别说他只是嘴上说说，就算他真的做了，吉尔菲艾斯一个外人也管不着。  
无处发泄的情绪让他感到自身的无力，他想到一大早去情人家接莱因哈特的那天，对方身上飘来沐浴过的味道，此前做了什么不言而喻。莱因哈特不是第一天这么生活了，吉尔菲艾斯早就知道他的私生活放荡，他并不介意莱因哈特放荡。他介意的是……不，他其实没资格介意。  
“前面马上就要到了。停在路边吗？”  
“开进去吧。吉尔菲艾斯，你要是有想法可以联系我，你这样的会比莱因哈特还受欢迎。”  
青年敏锐地捕捉到其中的意思，“你是说……你在做生意？”  
“别说得这么无情嘛，不过是大家交个朋友，今后可以一块儿玩而已。”  
居然把滥交说得冠冕堂皇，吉尔菲艾斯气得一笑，语气冷淡下来：“你说的这些，罗严克拉姆先生知道吗？”  
男孩闻言似乎被戳中痛处，陡然拔高了声线：“你以为他不知道吗？他知道，只是不在乎而已。”  
“罗严克拉姆先生的确是睁一只眼闭一只眼。”  
“别看他一本正经的，他可比我会玩多了。他有几个情人，你比我清楚吧？”  
“我无权过问这种事。不过罗严克拉姆先生并不‘会玩’。”  
“我真好奇，他在你面前的时候是什么样子，能让你这么为他说话。”  
“一定没法和在你面前的样子相比，毕竟我不是需要他哄的对象。”  
“你真够狠的啊，吉尔菲艾斯。”对方狠狠甩上车门，头也不回地走开，红发青年不做任何停留，径直开出了小区。  
他本来不会为这些小事生气，莱因哈特过的是和他截然不同的人生，对方有几个情人，他的确比谁都清楚，他早就对此不在意了，本来也和他无关。但胸口的这阵浮躁又是怎么回事？  
和伊丽莎白的事他还没有好好考虑，老实说是他没办法集中精力去考虑，莱因哈特对他的影响与日俱增，在意识到自己在意对方后，他更加放任了自己去一心一意地关注那个人。难道他真的心动了吗？——对莱因哈特？  
未知的紧张和欣喜扼住了青年的心跳，随即而来的绝望压得他透不过气——即便发现了自己对莱因哈特的心意，这也会是段无果的暗恋，他不是对方中意的类型，更畏惧莱因哈特会察觉他不纯的心思而和他断绝来往。在咖啡馆那天莱因哈特已经直白地提醒过他了，一旦合约到期，他就连司机也不是，只是个彻底和莱因哈特无关的人了。他不能冒这个风险去追求莱因哈特。  
在车库停下时，吉尔菲艾斯才猛然发现自己的手心都是汗。他不能离开莱因哈特，一想到从哪天开始手机里再也不会出现来自莱因哈特的消息，再也不会有莱因哈特藏在扶手箱里的巧克力，他会从莱因哈特的人生中彻底消失，吉尔菲艾斯就不可抑制地感到恐惧。  
消息栏里有两个星标的联系人，伊丽莎白的首字母在莱因哈特之前，吉尔菲艾斯为此将莱因哈特的备注加上了“老板”，这样莱因哈特就一直是排在首位的了。他才意识到自己的幼稚，居然早就暴露了自己的本心。  
吉尔菲艾斯点开和莱因哈特的对话框，思忖再三，最终锁上了屏幕。如果想让莱因哈特注意到他，至少……他们得有个相同的方向，那就是会把他和莱因哈特区分开来的地方。  
他不想这么做，但看色情片是最直接的方法，至少先试探自己的程度。吉尔菲艾斯在付费网站找了几部人气较高的影片，一个个打开从头看起。而无论怎么看，他都觉得——果然，还是不行。他对男性的身体没有丝毫兴趣，结实有力的躯体没办法勾起他的欲望。一个男性挑逗另一个男性，在同性的身下呻吟，怎么看都很别扭，吉尔菲艾斯实在是无法接受。  
他换了些体态娇小的男孩，就像莱因哈特中意的那类，效果也没好到哪去，不管再怎么可爱，也终究是男性，具有同性的特征。  
一个金色短发主角的预览图吸引了吉尔菲艾斯的注意，他鬼使神差地点了进去，画面自然地开始播放了。这名演员的年纪不大，应该和他差不多，肌肤白净，和莱因哈特体型相似，但声音差得很远。莱因哈特的嗓音威严，却有一股青少年的朝气，有如优雅的弦乐器般悠扬悦耳。他动情的时候会是什么声音，吉尔菲艾斯完全想象不到，但他记得莱因哈特脖子上的吻痕，记得那个男人搂过他的腰，那张俏美的脸蛋便不知不觉地融进了画面，成为主角被放倒在床。  
吉尔菲艾斯屏息了一段时间，才回过神来，发现自己起了反应。他没打算就此解决，毕竟直了二十多年，要他对着同性色情片疏解欲望，心理上还是过不去这道坎。  
但就这么放着也很难受，红发青年纠结地坐了半晌，视线不自觉飘向衣柜——莱因哈特的外套还在里面。视频里已经进入了下个阶段，吉尔菲艾斯下定决心站起身，刚向衣柜迈出一步，手机铃声忽然响了。他手忙脚乱地接起，来电的正是莱因哈特。  
“晚上好，罗严克拉姆先生。”他清了清低哑的嗓子，“有什么事吗？”  
对面微妙地停顿了一下，“我没有打扰你什么吧？”  
“没有，您说。”  
“你要是在忙就算了。”  
“我没在忙。”青年的耳朵一红，心虚地合上电脑屏幕：“是明天早上的时间有变动吗？”  
“嗯。我需要提前准备十分钟。”  
“我知道了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯设好闹钟，又望了一眼几步之遥的衣柜，甩甩头扑到床上。  
沙发上坐着一个金色短发的青年，对方似乎在等他，见他走近冲他一笑，招呼他坐到自己旁边。吉尔菲艾斯仔细地观察青年的脸庞，发现那是莱因哈特本人，不是他假想的莱因哈特的面貌，而是实实在在的莱因哈特，就连微表情也一模一样。  
交谈了一会儿后，莱因哈特和他接吻了，他很清楚接下来要做什么，对方主动用嘴给他吸，吉尔菲艾斯这才知道自己已经是赤身裸体。莱因哈特的神情很浪荡，侧颜在诱惑他，一手伸到下方给自己做准备。  
吉尔菲艾斯欣然接受，将莱因哈特放倒，顺势压到对方身上。  
莱因哈特的身体比他想象的还要舒服，他撑在上方动了动，意识到了不对劲。自己竟然不是自己，一会儿他是莱因哈特的小情，一会儿他是那个高个的男人，他在莱因哈特身上驰骋，莱因哈特被他弄得享受地呻吟，他却并不是吉尔菲艾斯。  
红发青年痛苦地惊醒了，裤子里一片湿凉，胸口沉得发紧。清醒后，便能意识到梦境的荒唐，吉尔菲艾斯下床冲了个凉，后半夜怎么都难以入睡。  
好在他没有迟到，在约定的时间接到了莱因哈特。金发男人西装革履，英姿焕发，全然不像梦里那么娇柔挑逗，吉尔菲艾斯不禁心中燃起炽热的憧憬，将昨晚那些低俗的念想抛到脑后。  
“忘记给鼠标充电了，真是失误。您很不方便吧？”  
“没事，也不怎么需要鼠标。”莱因哈特抬眼凝视他，轻声提醒：“专心开车。”  
“是。”  
金发男子在后座专注地梳理会议要点，不时做小幅的修改。车内温度适宜，清雅的淡香弥漫在二人周身，仅有细微的按键声偶尔传出。  
吉尔菲艾斯享受这片安宁，就好像车厢将他们俩牢牢地凝固在一起，外面的世界都和他们无关，这条路一直延续下去的话，时间也会就这么持续下去。  
“好了，没问题了。”莱因哈特自言自语，又仿佛是在对他说话。拔下硬盘的一瞬间，不知道是触动了哪里，车载音响中忽然传出两名男性交缠的喘息，在狭窄的车厢中环绕。  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻想起这是他昨晚没看完的片子，和莱因哈特通话后他全忘记了这茬，没想到现在就这么继续播放了。青年的面上像火烧一般，慌张地盯向后视镜，莱因哈特满脸通红，迅速找出播放器点击了关闭，板着脸抬起头，一双如炬的冰蓝色眼睛瞪视着他。  
“你这是在干什么？”  
“不是您想的那样！”他匆忙解释，差点咬到自己的舌头：“我只是一时好奇，绝对没有其他的想法！”  
金发男人似笑非笑地看着他，“没事别那么好奇，当心走上不归路。”  
“我没有。看这个的时候我没有感觉。”青年摸了摸鼻子继续说道，“虽然谈不上反感，但对同性果然还是……”  
车厢内也许只安静了几秒，却让吉尔菲艾斯感到有一小时那么长。  
“哦。”莱因哈特轻轻地应了一声，“那就没什么事了。”


	6. Chapter 6

分手比吉尔菲艾斯想象的要坦然，伊丽莎白不意外他的决定，甚至没有表露一丝埋怨。不过吉尔菲艾斯并没有松了口气的感觉，正如伊丽莎白所说，他俩之间早就像普通朋友一般相处，脱离了情侣身份的束缚，有些事反而更容易被戳穿了。对方毫无疑问已经看出他心有所属，在他自己发觉之前，伊丽莎白就留意到他对自己的上司有着超出正常上下级的关注。  
莱因哈特的魅力是不被性别所限制的，他能吸引同性，同样也吸引异性，或许是女性对气场更为敏感，初次见面之后伊丽莎白就确定了莱因哈特的取向，自然明白了吉尔菲艾斯变化的原因。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，看灯！”  
红发青年醒过神来，反应迅速地停了下来。座椅背后传来轻得可以忽略的推力，是莱因哈特因刹车的惯性抵住了他的靠背。“你今天的状态有点奇怪，发生什么事了？”  
“我和伊丽莎白分手了。”  
莱因哈特愣住了，俊美的面容上隐晦地闪过一抹复杂的神情，吉尔菲艾斯没能看清。待他仔细地从后视镜中凝视着莱因哈特的脸，对方蹙起了秀丽的双眉。“为什么？你们的感情不是一直挺好的？”  
“是我的原因，我平时忽视对方了。”  
“上次纪念日忘记了的事吗？这不至于是导致分手的过错吧？”  
“您是怎么认为的？”  
金发男人移开视线，用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖：“……因为我从来没庆祝过纪念日。也许是每个人的标准不同吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不由笑了，“如果只是这样就好了。”  
“既然你不太好受，不如现在先不急着回家，我请你去喝一杯，怎么样？”  
青年讶异地看向身后的男子，试图能从对方的脸上看出什么情绪，但莱因哈特的面色一如既往地平静，并不存在有机可乘的可能。“酒驾不太好吧？”  
“之后我会叫代驾的，放心吧。”  
“您这么说的话……”  
“不过，我不是什么知心哥哥的类型，恐怕不能安慰到你。”金发男人思索道，“而且你平时也不怎么喜好玩乐，也许会不适应酒吧的环境。”  
见对方有改变主意的苗头，红发青年连忙答应下来：“不，您肯这么做，我已经感到十分安慰了。我想去。”  
“嗯，那先说好，去了以后别和任何人搭腔，也别随便喝别人给你的东西。”  
“这点常识我还是有的……”  
莱因哈特闻言一笑，从后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“不去平时那几家。换个安静些的地方吧，我给你指路。”  
这是吉尔菲艾斯两年间从没来过的一家酒吧，与其说酒吧，不如说是一间咖啡馆，和莱因哈特经常光顾的场合有着天壤之别。令他在意的是，这样一间与众不同的小店，对莱因哈特来说意味着什么，他又曾经和谁一起来过。  
待吉尔菲艾斯泊好车后，莱因哈特打开后座的车门，等着吉尔菲艾斯下来，和他一起走进店内。这让习惯了老板提前在门口下车的红发青年有些害羞，青涩地紧跟在金发男子的身后，莱因哈特没有调侃他，想来是顾虑着他失恋的心情。  
“其实今天请你，不光是因为你的事，我俩也快要‘分手’了啊。”金发男人笑着说道，“下个月你要参加学校安排的实习了吧？之后不能兼顾司机的工作了，不能再像这样经常见面了。”  
青年愣了愣，连忙解释：“不会的，实习只有两个月，周末也不用去，之后我还能继续替您开车。”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，“我已经决定安排人接替你，你就专心做好自己的事吧，本来招你做司机就是屈才了。”  
“和同学们相比我这份工作已经很轻松了，您又没让我做什么苦活累活……太晚或太早都不让我接送。”  
“可你还不是照样风雨无阻地来，不说这个了。”金发老板率先向他举杯：“有你在的两年间，虽然相处的时间不长，但我过得很愉快，谢谢你。”  
这不是场面话，吉尔菲艾斯能从莱因哈特认真的眼神里看出，这个生性高傲的男人正将自己最真挚的一面袒露给他，他在衷心地感谢，不需要浮华的修饰或物质的馈赠，如此真心的一句话就足够。  
他是被特殊对待了吗？在莱因哈特的心中，他是值得被如此认真对待的人……仅此一点，就让红发青年飘飘然了。  
酒精在血流里冲刷而过，扫去了分手与暗恋的凝重，吉尔菲艾斯渐渐感到欢快起来，言行大方了不少，能像对待同辈一样对待面前的老板了。  
莱因哈特对此很是受用，两人几杯酒下肚，聊起日常的琐事，更发觉彼此的性情相通，遗憾没有早些时候建立起朋友的关系。  
对吉尔菲艾斯来说，此刻的莱因哈特几乎是另外一个人，他没有开不完的会议与应酬，没有数位伴身的情人与追求者，他只是一个有着姣好相貌的单纯的年轻人，甚至保有着少年般纯真的心。  
吉尔菲艾斯不由对莱因哈特更加着迷了，以至于不能控制住自己的目光，一眼不眨地凝视着面前俊俏的金发男人。如此贴近的距离，面对面的角度，令一直出现在后视镜里的莱因哈特变得触手可及。  
“Schön bist du.（你好美）”  
他不由感叹，莱因哈特陡然定住了，面上的笑意散去一些，放下了酒杯。“吉尔菲艾斯，你是不是喝多了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯听得见对方的声音，但无法处理对方的话，嘴里应了一声，却是不成形的咕哝。聊得热火朝天，不知不觉间青年原来已经醉了。莱因哈特立刻叫了代驾，架着青年出了酒吧。  
“还醒着吗？”动听的嗓音传进脑海里有回音，“吉尔菲艾斯，你住哪？”  
微凉的手掌贴上他的脸颊，柔软的触感令他下意识想要贴近更多。“吉尔菲艾斯，别急着睡，到了再睡。”金发男人耐心地继续问，“我该把你送去什么地方？”  
红发青年这下反应了过来，报出一串地址，接着在稳定的行驶中陷入了昏睡。  
回去的路上他一直靠在一个人的肩膀上，对方身上的味道很好闻，他不禁凑上去，用鼻子和嘴唇摩挲光滑又温热的肌肤。对方轻轻地推开他的下巴，见他不肯移动分毫，便放任他继续亲昵。  
“到了，吉尔菲艾斯。能走吗？”  
没有回应，金发男子索性一手揽住青年的腰，吉尔菲艾斯搂着比自己纤薄的肩膀，虚软的脚步令他下意识将体重分担到对方身上，臂弯中的人险些趔趄。  
“又高又壮，你吃什么长大的。”对方低声抱怨了一句，拖着他进了电梯间。   
一个昏暗的环境，一点微弱的灯光，适宜的温度和怡人的香味，混合成一股安心的强烈的困意，让吉尔菲艾斯彻底陷入了昏睡。  
不知时间过去了多久，忽然有个热乎乎的东西贴到他的胯间，很柔软，是一只手。那只手隔着裤子非常缓慢地抚摸他的下体，热度在那一处汇集，渐渐裤子里发紧了。  
红发青年不适地扭了扭胯，手的主人就体恤地替他解开了裤腰，将他的下体从短裤里放出来，随后那只手开始抚弄他的阴茎。  
在睁开眼之前，吉尔菲艾斯猛地清醒了，意识像激流一样瞬间充满了他的全身——有人在摸他，让他勃起了。他内心很肯定，这个人是莱因哈特。  
他没有睁开眼，而是维持着睡着的姿态感受莱因哈特柔软的掌心。和他设想的一样，莱因哈特果然很会做这个，两手握着他的勃起，按了按硬邦邦的柱身，拇指划过青年敏感的冠状沟。  
“吉尔菲艾斯？”  
对方试探地唤他的名字，过了一会儿，便爬上沙发，压住了青年的下肢。  
“好硬啊。”莱因哈特的声音压得低低的，含着笑意，听起来很诱惑。“喝酒了都能这么硬，你到底是吃什么长大的？”  
他握住勃起晃了晃，吉尔菲艾斯低哼了一声，按住对方的双腿，本能地挺动胯部。  
“想要了？”  
青年急切地点点头，微微睁开双眼，见到莱因哈特正在凝视他的脸。见他睁眼，对方挑衅地笑了笑，加快了手上的动作。  
“想要……”  
“我正在给你做嘛，会让你舒服的。”对方伏下身，贴近他的耳边轻声回答。  
红发青年温顺又急躁地用鼻子拱着对方的脖颈，两手开始拉扯对方的裤腰。他明明知道身上的人不是能被强迫的对象，他却因此更加坚持。  
“我想要你。”  
青年迫切又渴求地说出这句话，一个柔软的东西忽然压到他嘴上——是莱因哈特的嘴唇。莱因哈特在和他接吻，他的吻技也很好，灵巧的舌头软软糯糯地勾着他的上颚，或者用力地缠着他的舌尖，把他的舌头吸进自己嘴里。  
口腔传来的酥麻感令他仿佛身处幻境，吉尔菲艾斯的额前一阵阵发紧，眼前飞过闪电般的花白，下体硬得发痛。偏偏莱因哈特抚弄得不紧不慢，手指圈着他的根部，掌心压着他的囊袋，撸起来时握得紧度刚好，大拇指描摹他的冠状。  
他的动作是那么娴熟自然，让吉尔菲艾斯身心敏感，鼻子竟隐隐发酸。  
对方马上察觉到了，吻了吻他的眼睛，柔声问：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“舒服……想做。”  
“你真是下流。”莱因哈特的语气变得顽皮，在他的耳边发出气音：“明明喝得不省人事，醒了第一件事就是想做。”  
“我没有……”他断断续续地说道，下半身的快感一波接一波地涌上来，青年抬手按着身上男人的腰，下意识地往上摸索对方的胸部，莱因哈特一把拍开了他的手。“不给你。”  
往上受挫，吉尔菲艾斯的两手便向下，按到对方的臀上。隔着裤子摸得不真切，但弹性柔软的触感令他爱不释手，他使了些力气揉捏，捧住对方的臀瓣上下晃动。  
莱因哈特这次没阻止他，红发青年用力地压着身上男人的双臀，抬腰加快了挺动的速度，就像自己已经插进了那具身体一样。  
“想射吗？”  
“想……”他低哼着回应，浓密俊逸的双眉紧紧地蹙着，碧蓝的眼眸里被情潮的快感搅得深邃而浑浊。金发男子轻声应允道：“那就射吧。”  
“想射到你里面……”  
莱因哈特轻笑了一声，手上慢慢地揉弄，猛地加快了速度：“你就想吧。”  
青年被刺激得绷紧腰臀，抬起下身往对方柔软的掌心里冲去，一手按下对方的颈部追寻对方的嘴唇。莱因哈特热烈地与他接吻，高超的技巧与高度的激情，结合下体又紧又快的套弄令吉尔菲艾斯倍感欢愉。刺目的白光闪烁后，青年失去了意识。  
当他清醒过来，发现自己衣冠齐楚地横躺在莱因哈特的沙发上，身上搭了条毛毯。莱因哈特已经洗漱过了，穿着宽松的居家服坐在他旁边，翘着腿，一边看着夜间的电影频道一边喝着蜂蜜水。  
青年迷迷糊糊地坐起来，毛毯从身上滑落，他动了动嗓子，声音沙哑得可怕。金发男人见他醒了，试探了他脑门的温度，起身去给他打了杯温水，凉凉的指尖带来的舒适感在吉尔菲艾斯的额头上久久不散。  
“我怎么会在您家？”  
“还说呢，我让你告诉我你家住哪，你却对司机报了我家的地址。”莱因哈特佯装无奈：“没办法，我只得把你带回来了。”  
“——对不起，我打扰到您了。”  
青年羞得面色通红，但他迅速反应过来，正是他的“贸然打扰”，才有机会能对莱因哈特的私人空间一窥究竟。他开始打量四周，这个独居男人的住宅环境干净整洁，除了阳台上的绿植，几乎没有任何装饰。虽然低调又不奢华，但也少了些寻常人家温馨的味道，整体来说，和莱因哈特给他的感觉完全一致。  
“你喝得太多了，这个时间，我也不放心你回去。”金发男人温柔地说，“要是不介意，今晚就在我这住下吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯敏锐地察觉到不对劲，莱因哈特和往常一模一样，正是这一切如常的态度才不对劲。他清楚地记得莱因哈特吻中的动情，记得那只手给他带来的绝妙的体验，也记得莱因哈特的腰肢和双臀的触感——这些都是那么真实，可莱因哈特此刻看向他的眼神就只是在普通地看待一个朋友或是后辈。  
气味，满屋子都是莱因哈特身上那股好闻的淡雅香味，正是做春梦的好环境……吉尔菲艾斯面色一红，不禁懊恼起来。  
“罗严克拉姆先生，有能借给我的换洗衣物吗？”  
金发男子应了一声，进了趟卧室，不一会儿便出来，走到洗浴间门前递给他一条干净的底裤：“全新的。我买大了，还没穿过。”  
尽管面前的同性不着片缕，金发男人仍维持着冷静看着青年，和吉尔菲艾斯想象的那副热情奔放的模样相去甚远。吉尔菲艾斯移开挡住下体的手接过莱因哈特递过来的短裤，对方继续看着他的眼睛，没有转移视线。  
“我挑床，所以你就睡沙发，没意见吧？”  
“当然没有。”  
莱因哈特点点头，“没什么事的话，我就先睡了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
来到莱因哈特家里的第一晚就做了春梦，说什么也不能这么稀里糊涂地过去了。见金发男子关上了房门，吉尔菲艾斯连忙从衣架里拿出自己刚扔进去的衣物，经过那么激烈的幻想，自己的短裤上却很干燥，没有任何发泄过的痕迹。  
下方还有待洗的衣物，是莱因哈特此前换下来的。吉尔菲艾斯盯着被随意抛进篮子里的衣物，鬼使神差地抽了出来——痕迹在莱因哈特这里，莱因哈特的西裤裤管和裤腰上有干涸的精斑。  
红发青年的心脏猛地剧烈跳动起来，他快分不清那场快感到底是来自真实还是梦境，或是两者皆有。他再次看向那间房门紧闭的卧室，竟有想闯入的念头。他摇了摇头，将不敬的想法甩出脑海。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️强暴

大概是上天的特赦，熬夜与酒精没有在莱因哈特精致的面容上留下任何憔悴或衰败的迹象，白皙的肌肤光滑细嫩，长而浓密的金色睫毛在眼睑下毫无防备地投下浅浅的阴影。金发男人的睡颜恬静到纯真的地步，如果不是清楚地了解他是个怎样杀伐果断的商人，将他误认作是尚未涉世的大学生也有可能。  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在沙发的另一侧默默地凝视着，目光像融进了空气，贪婪地紧贴着金发男子的肌肤游走。他刚刚将他从一个新情人那接回来，两人在一起待了一两个小时，吉尔菲艾斯并不想知道他俩是怎么度过的。明明很难把他和“性事”联系在一起，但他的的确确和那么多人交往过，他身上会有别人的气味，脖子上会被留下吻痕，属于别人的男友的身份……吉尔菲艾斯鬼使神差地伸出手去抚摸。现在莱因哈特的脖子白白净净的，什么痕迹都没有，但似乎稍稍用力就会留下青紫的掐痕。往上那张俊俏的脸蛋，然后是薄薄的双唇，莱因哈特的嘴唇是漂亮的蔷薇色，这里究竟被多少人吻过？  
想到莱因哈特的吻技来自于那么多交往的经历，他同那么多人分享过珍贵的吻，红发青年胸口浮起强烈的躁动与不快，为了平复不安的情绪，他一鼓作气低下头吻住对方。吉尔菲艾斯忽然意识到，他不满的或许是自己——他没能引诱莱因哈特和他发生关系。  
莱因哈特不适地抿了抿唇，想撇开头，又被吉尔菲艾斯捏住了下巴。红发青年的心脏砰砰直跳，他紧张得不得了，想象莱因哈特醒过来会是什么反应。他明明不是对方中意的类型，也不知道那晚莱因哈特究竟做到了什么地步，他为什么会那么做……  
青年绷着神经继续吻着对方，莱因哈特的嘴唇柔软异常，像花瓣般的触感，而这花瓣正在青年的入侵中一点点绽放开来。  
金发男人皱着眉头，下意识地配合吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯的舌头慢慢探进了他的口腔，越发贪婪地勾着莱因哈特的上颚。  
腰被人扶住时，莱因哈特终于有些要清醒的迹象，试图推开身上人的胸膛。吉尔菲艾斯强行压着他，按住他的手腕将对方禁锢在身下。  
意识到情况不对的莱因哈特开始挣扎，两眼睁开，冰蓝色的双眸瞬间恢复了清明，猛地抬起膝盖撞向吉尔菲艾斯的下体。  
角度的关系，称不上是致命一击，不过击中了要害，令红发青年吃痛地闪到了一边。  
“什么嘛……”莱因哈特笑着松了口气，脸色有些难看：“你在干什么？”  
“看您睡得太沉，想知道您什么程度会醒。”  
“有事的话，直接叫醒我就好。”  
莱因哈特故意忽略了刚才的亲密接触，他明明知道自己对他有感觉，甚至会偷袭他，但还是放任他接近，为什么？为什么莱因哈特总想装作一切都没发生，继续像从前那样和他来往？  
“有件事，想知道您能不能接受。”  
“是什么？”  
“和我上床。”  
他想要说的不是这个，不仅仅是这个。  
金发男人闻言愣住了，僵硬地回过头来，脸上神情微妙：“你说什么？”  
“请您和我上床。”  
“别说笑了。”莱因哈特淡淡地瞥了他一眼，“接吻的话，是男人都会有感觉的吧？我不喜欢你那么轻浮的口吻，像刚才那样的话不要再说了。”  
“罗严克拉姆先生，我不是出于‘尝试’的态度才说的那番话。我是说认真的。”  
“我也是认真的。吉尔菲艾斯，唯独你，我不想和你发展成那种关系。”  
前半句话几乎击碎了青年所有的信心，他定了定神，契而不舍地追问：“为什么？”  
“我不想那么对待你。我们……是朋友关系。”  
金发男人在说“朋友”这个词时有些许斟酌的意味，但他的语气确凿不移。  
“一次都没想过这种可能吗？”  
“没想过。”  
即便能够拆穿莱因哈特的动摇，面对如此坚决的回复，吉尔菲艾斯也放弃了质问他喝醉了的那晚发生的事。也许这的确是莱因哈特想要的，他自暴自弃地想，莱因哈特只希望和他做朋友，不能够更亲密了。

严格来说，吉尔菲艾斯现在已经不是莱因哈特的私人司机了，不过莱因哈特上哪都带着他，他还是兼顾着司机的职责，不同的是他可以跟着进来一起“享乐”了。莱因哈特没有招待他的意思，毕竟吉尔菲艾斯不是这个圈里的，不如让他一个人待会儿。  
在莱因哈特的旧情人和他搭讪前，吉尔菲艾斯原本也是这么打算的。但想到对方和莱因哈特的亲密关系，他自虐般和对方交流了下去，试图在压抑的醋意中找到优越感给予对方致命一击。可惜对方完全理解错了他的意图。  
“以前听说你有女朋友，还以为你对男人完全不行呢。”男孩搂着他的胳膊，亲昵地将头靠在他的肩膀上：“换个地方说话吗？”  
“我要去接罗严克拉姆先生了。”  
“就算你不去接他，他也不会流落街头的。”男孩柔声劝慰他，神情却很受伤。吉尔菲艾斯看着他的眼睛，惊觉自己畏惧从他的双眼中看出自己与他相同的落寞。  
“他今晚不会在外面过夜。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“那样他会让我先走的。”  
男孩打量着他的脸，忽然问道：“你和他睡过吗？”又自顾自地笑了：“你不是他喜欢的类型，能从他那得到什么好处？”  
红发青年扯下对方勾住在他脖子上的胳膊，“我不需要从他那要到什么好处。”  
“我可以给你好处。”男孩一手摸到他的胯间，轻轻地抚摸：“你有想象过吧？可以把我当成他。”  
不可抑制地，吉尔菲艾斯被这句话蛊惑了。  
房间里很安静，只听得见男孩解开他腰带搭扣的金属碰撞声。吉尔菲艾斯紧盯着墙面与天花板的衔接处。其实他的意识很清醒，满脑子都在想莱因哈特，但不是情色的样子，而是乱七八糟的生活场景拼凑在一起，同时下体的快感一丝丝地传上来，既怪异又违和。  
他想到莱因哈特说从没想过要和他发生关系，即便是骗人的也让他很受伤。想到莱因哈特带他去咖啡店的那天，想到在莱因哈特家楼下时递过钥匙的温热的手，想到对方在他面前放松的微表情。他又想到那件外套，外套已经洗过了，上面不再有莱因哈特身上的味道，但吉尔菲艾斯还是不打算还给他了，莱因哈特这段时间的表现让他不乐意讨好对方，倒是想故意和对方的意愿逆着来。  
门锁被刷开的声响惊醒了吉尔菲艾斯，他一把推开腿间的男孩，莱因哈特打开门的时候正好撞见他在手忙脚乱地提起拉链。  
一向冷静自持的金发男人怒视着他俩，冲上来果断地给了男孩一巴掌。这一下不解气，他准备再出手，吉尔菲艾斯眼疾手快地拉住他的手腕，男孩得以趁机溜走，他的眼睛里噙满了泪水。吉尔菲艾斯忽然知道了莱因哈特为什么和会他断开来往，莱因哈特从不和情人们发展感情。  
莱因哈特厉色地瞪着他，漂亮的冰色双眸迸射出令吉尔菲艾斯着迷的光芒。“他带你来的？”  
“很介意您的情人和我勾搭在一起？”  
金发男子露出一个颇为薄情的笑容，那也很让吉尔菲艾斯心动。“他无所谓的。只是你让我很意外，没想到你会这么容易和男人搞到一起。”  
“还不是因为您不愿意。”  
“不明白你想说什么。”  
他逼近金发男子，享受对方明明想移开视线却又强迫自己与他对视的固执：“您把人家赶走了，不该对我有点表示吗？”  
“要什么表示？钥匙拿上，我们该走了。”  
莱因哈特生硬地命令道，不耐烦地看着他：“干嘛愣着？”  
精致俊俏的面容深深吸引着青年的视线，酒精给了吉尔菲艾斯勇气，他猛地搂过金发男子的肩膀，不顾一切地莽撞地吻上对方的嘴唇。莱因哈特扯住他的领口，吉尔菲艾斯这才发现他可以轻易压制住莱因哈特，莱因哈特抗拒自己的举动就像欲拒还迎一样。  
他终于放开莱因哈特的时候已经在强吻中勃起了，裤裆里直挺挺地鼓起一块。莱因哈特喘着气看他，神色复杂。  
“我们谈过这个问题，你忘了？”  
“没忘，您说我们是朋友关系。”吉尔菲艾斯平静地看着对方，“不过在您家的那天，那件事是可以做的吧？”  
金发男人反应过来，下意识开脱：“那个不算。当时是我轻浮了。”  
“不过让我发现，我或许也有同性恋的潜质。”  
“什么意思？……吉尔菲艾斯，你现在不太对劲。”  
见对方留意到了他下体的异样，红发青年轻声道：“毕竟刚才被您打断了。”他看着对方的脸色，故意不再说下去了，莱因哈特准以为他是被那个男孩弄硬的。“不得不说，您看人的眼光——”  
金发男人忽然发狠一样压住他，“够了吧？吉尔菲艾斯，对你做了那种事，我很抱歉。但那已经发生了，后悔也没用，你还想我怎么办？”  
“您是不是误会什么了？您已经表示了不愿意，我可没有强迫您的意思。而且，其实我也不是特别介意。要是您在意的话，就忘了吧。”吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，“如果您没有别的事了，麻烦出去一下，我现在有更迫切的事。”  
“更迫切的事，是指这个？”  
莱因哈特气笑了，转而露出吉尔菲艾斯不熟悉的轻佻的模样，扯了扯他没穿好的裤子。  
“是和刚才的人道歉，您刚才把他惹哭了。”  
“什么时候你这么关心那些人了？”怒火在那张俊俏的脸蛋上肆意绽放，可谓是非常精彩。“交换联系方式了？”  
“还没有。也许您可以告诉我？或者我自己去问。”  
吉尔菲艾斯必须承认，他说起谎来比莱因哈特要像模像样多了，而且莱因哈特的反应给足了他这么做的理由。  
金发男人不说话了，霸道地拽过他的领子，将他牵到浴室里粗鲁地扯掉他的裤子，把那根憋得难受的东西拿了出来。  
“刚才他怎么做的？用嘴了吗？”  
红发青年迅速思考了一阵，诚实地闭口不言。莱因哈特明白过来，打开花洒，冷水冲刷到红发青年的小腹。他抽了口气，金发男人撸起袖管，挤了沐浴露在手上，握住青年的下体揉搓起来。  
要不是眼下的气氛着实诡异，吉尔菲艾斯几乎觉得这个场景很滑稽。冷水原本让他冷静了下来，被莱因哈特这么弄，他又硬了，高傲的男人一脸嘲讽地瞥着他的勃起，勾起嘴角：“你这真不是一般的迫切啊，可惜别想找人解决了。”  
冲洗完泡沫，莱因哈特拧上龙头，蹲下身来，似是做了一番挣扎，随即不再犹豫地张口含入。  
吉尔菲艾斯清醒地瞪大了眼睛，被眼前一幕刺激得几乎失去了理智，莱因哈特居然给他用嘴了，那个冷傲又优雅的男人正蹲在他腿间，放低了姿态含着他的下体。  
火热的口腔内部滑溜溜的，极具吸力，莱因哈特伸着纤长的脖子，熟稔却不太适应地吞吐。累积的快感叠加爆发，而当他濒临高潮时，莱因哈特又会马上吐出来，不痛不痒地打发。  
来回折腾了几次，吉尔菲艾斯算是明白了莱因哈特说的“别想找人解决了”的意思，他在惩罚他。  
想必这张嘴已经含过很多人了，所以才运用得这么游刃有余。莱因哈特的放荡过往又出现在他眼前，吉尔菲艾斯顿时一腔的妒火，拉起莱因哈特，两手急切地伸进莱因哈特的衣摆，顺着腰际往上，摸到属于男性的平坦而光滑的乳房。莱因哈特似笑非笑地看着他，他则不管不顾地揉捏起来，直到感觉那两颗小东西也变硬了，惩罚般拉扯。  
金发男人不适地拍开他的手，吉尔菲艾斯将他按在墙上，脸埋进对方的颈窝亲吻对方露出来的肌肤。莱因哈特的前襟都被水打湿了，他一边吻一边解开对方的衣扣。  
随着他手上的动作越来越暧昧，有发展到爱抚的趋势，莱因哈特这才有点反应，“够了，放手。”  
红发青年继续亲吻、抚摸，一双手从腰划到臀部，高大的身躯将对方罩在怀中。  
莱因哈特背后紧贴着墙，动弹不得，大脑响起警报，拼命想推开身上的人，却只是徒劳地抵挡着对方的进攻，破绽百出。  
如果莱因哈特只是安静地呆着，维持着一贯的冷静自持、高高在上，吉尔菲艾斯马上就会识趣。但莱因哈特的挣扎令他冲动万分。要说他和莱因哈特那些情人们有什么区别，那就是他要给莱因哈特留下一些不一样的东西，其他人给不了他的东西——比如被强迫的体验。  
纵使吉尔菲艾斯内心极其不愿意伤害莱因哈特，也抵抗不了眼下的诱惑，更何况如果这时停下，一定会分手得很难看，恐怕将来再也没有解释的机会，更不会见面，所以他今晚无论如何不能让莱因哈特离开。  
对方暴露出来的敏感是很好的攻击点，莱因哈特的抵抗越来越激烈，不惜一膝顶在了他的胯间。但他终究收了力道，吉尔菲艾斯得以趁虚而入，牢牢地卡进对方两腿之间。  
金发男子被压在墙上动弹不得，一只手伸进他的裤子里放肆地揉捏摸索，亵玩的手法令俊俏的脸蛋上一阵红一阵白，他愤怒得紧紧咬住了牙关。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，这太过了。把手拿出去。”  
“倒是您，别扭了……”吉尔菲艾斯满含情欲地说道，指尖强行探入了尤为紧窄的温热穴口里。  
莱因哈特倒吸一口气，用力地推着身上青年的肩膀，结实的身躯纹丝不动。湿热的鼻息凑到颈侧，黏糊糊的舌头在他的脖子上急切地舔舐，又吸又咬，像在发泄一般粗鲁。莱因哈特本能地对此深感厌恶，却又因吉尔菲艾斯的冲动而有着微妙的愉悦。他清楚地意识到，现在做什么都只会更勾起对方的征服欲，吉尔菲艾斯已经做到了这一步，一定是不打算停下的了。  
可他的自尊心不能接受被强迫的事实，鉴于体力上悬殊的差距，金发男人只得忍气吞声，试图拖延以寻求解脱：“别在这里，换个地方吧。”  
两根手指弄疼了他，但不是不能忍受的程度。他继续劝道：“……吉尔菲艾斯，先等一等……”  
红发青年哪里听得进他的话，他身体力行地示范了男性本性中隐藏不住的渴望粗野暴力的一面，轻易化解了莱因哈特的抵抗。  
莱因哈特的下体一点都不好受，他现在越发不理解怎么会有人愿意做下面的那方，还做得那么舒服。吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸听起来危险极了，一个一贯温文尔雅的青年的截然相反的一面，让莱因哈特感到既刺激又不安。  
随着对未知的忐忑的加深，身上的青年终于印证了他最不期望的想法：那根滚烫的抵在他隐私部位的东西，就是他从没尝试过的东西。  
他不顾一切地挣扎起来，几乎就要从吉尔菲艾斯的臂弯里挣脱，青年立刻牢牢地固定住他，下身用力一顶，一举没入了前端。  
金发男人霎时面色苍白，硬是没说出一句“疼”，修长的双腿不住发抖。青年强行动了起来，从小幅度到正常的律动，大概率是有了血做润滑。  
耳边传来的喘息声听得出吉尔菲艾斯有多么享受，可在他体内发生的无疑是一场酷刑，如此坚硬、硕大的利刃，像绞开了他的下腹似的来回磨砺。  
他承受着身下折磨的顶弄，骨节分明的手指用力地握着拳撑在门上，显然身上的人和他的感觉不相通，否则不会这么尽情地驰骋。  
隔了好一会，莱因哈特才接受自己被强暴了的事实。抽插的每一下都给他的下穴和腰带来负担。吉尔菲艾斯比他年轻，比他强壮，做爱时更容易冲动，更何况他这是第一次和男人做，绝对不比和女性来得怜香惜玉。  
久而久之，虽然远远谈不上舒适，却也麻木了，不再像起初那么疼痛难忍。金发男人的呼吸总算松动了些，能随着被顶弄的频率吐息。一旦放松下来，紧绷的神经就得到了缓冲，让他意识到自己在和吉尔菲艾斯——他倾心的对象做亲密的事。  
强迫让他并不好过，无论是强迫的原因还是强迫本身；但他不得不承认，和吉尔菲艾斯的结合是始料未及的，他不想表现得太过别扭，从而彻底毁掉这段关系。  
莱因哈特的反应让吉尔菲艾斯感到不正常，大胆的猜测从他的心底冒出：莱因哈特或许不是第一次，或许有其他人也见过他现在的模样。不曾平息的嫉妒的烈火灼烧青年的欲望，他故意说道：“您看……这不是也能做到的吗？”  
他用力撞了两下，在莱因哈特体内彰显自己的存在，他很确定莱因哈特的颤抖有一部分是因为被强迫的羞辱。  
莱因哈特一言不发，吉尔菲艾斯舒适地环紧了他的腰，感受对方紧致的下体包裹着他的勃起。莱因哈特的体内是他想象不到的温柔至极的秘境，酥麻的舒适包裹他的整根，无论顶哪个地方都畅快无比。要不是环境限制，他真想呻吟出来，告诉莱因哈特他有副多妙的身体。  
莱因哈特死死地掐着他的手臂，耳根通红，嘴唇被咬得泛白，金色的刘海垂下几缕贴在冒出冷汗的额头上。他此刻的样子实在无法和在那些男孩们的床上的时候关联起来，他是这么被动、弱势，却不肯屈服，浑身散发着被蹂躏的气息。  
金发男子精瘦白皙的腰胯从整洁的西装衬衣下裸露出来，肌肤细腻的双臀间被迫插入了一根尺寸可观的阳具，正在自顾自地律动。想到这个骄傲的男人正在被征服、正在承受屈辱，吉尔菲艾斯无法自拔地产生了强烈的快感，他扣住莱因哈特的肩膀，想看到莱因哈特此时的表情。  
莱因哈特半侧过脸来，眼角泛红，一双狭长的美目里怒含着愤恨、不甘的烈火，却有着说不出的动人的媚态。  
轻浮不是莱因哈特的过错，而是没有人能够抵抗住去占有他的诱惑。  
“要您亲自承担这些，后悔把那个男孩赶走了吗？”  
“像你这么粗鲁，恐怕他留下来才会后悔吧。”  
这种时候还能嘴硬，红发青年猛地抽插起来，情难自已地发出享受的低哼，一次比一次急促而深入。莱因哈特意识到吉尔菲艾斯是快到了，但对方没打算抽身。他连忙按住青年的胯：“退出去！”  
红发青年扣住身下男子欲意抽身的腰，越发追着撞击，贴在对方耳边轻声说：“真想让您怀孕。”  
莱因哈特冷笑一声，抿紧了双唇，两腿发颤：体内那阵涌进来的黏糊糊的异样感他不会弄错，是吉尔菲艾斯射在里面了。仅仅是火辣的刺痛感还不够，这摊微凉的浊液更是提醒他被强迫，对方甚至在他身上高潮了的事实——这就是他没有反抗到底的结果，一帆风顺好不得意的这么多年来，只是纵容了一个唯一让他想要珍惜而不愿染指的对象，却受到了这种方式的羞辱。  
一时间的打击让莱因哈特被震在原地，吉尔菲艾斯触碰他的伤口处时他才回过神来，面色如霜地穿上裤子。  
“您不清洗一下吗？”  
“不用你管。”  
“我给您搭把手吧，您自己不方便。”  
“你出去。”  
“我送您回去。”  
“不需要。我自己能回去。”  
“您知道您现在看起来是什么样子吗？——我担心您……”担心这样的莱因哈特会被人趁虚而入，但身为罪魁祸首的吉尔菲艾斯说不出后半句。  
金发男人走得很慢，试图维持一贯的风度，但下体的痛楚让他一瘸一拐，沿路都引人侧目。  
莱因哈特趴在后座里，一路都安静得出奇。要不是除了吉尔菲艾斯之外他再没有合适的人选，他绝不可能让刚刚才强暴了自己的对象送他回家。  
但现在的吉尔菲艾斯又恢复成了他熟悉的那个吉尔菲艾斯，青春蓬勃又稳重可靠。或许是避讳和赔罪，扶着他下了车之后，吉尔菲艾斯再没碰过他半下。莱因哈特将道别的话忍在嘴边，横了他一眼匆匆而去。  
即便发生了这种事，莱因哈特都没有对他说过一句重话，被这样宠着，怎么可能不想独占？  
吉尔菲艾斯看着金发男人蹒跚却维持着骄傲的身影，知道对方有段时间不能出去猎艳了。而这段时间之后，他会让莱因哈特再也没法和其他人亲热。


End file.
